


12 Days of Christmas Drabble Event (14-25/12/2016)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Amberle/Eretria & WilCap.2: Albus/Scorpius & altriCap.3: Amberle/Eretria





	1. amberle/eretria & wil

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1205103709565995/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shannara Chronicles, Amberle & Eretria &Wil (con accenni Amberle/Eretria), Harry Potter!Au in cui in pratica Amberle, Eretria e Wil sono Hermione, Ron ed Harry. Eretria e Wil sono convinti di meritarsi 5 minuti di divertimento sulla neve; Amberle non è proprio d'accordo, ma Eretria sa sempre come convincerla.

È una piacevole coincidenza che la prima nevicata dell'anno corrisponda all'ultimo weekend a Hogsmeade prima delle vacanze di Natale; il castello si è svuotato, la maggior parte degli studenti dal terzo anno in su ha deciso di affollare le strade e i negozi del villaggio per fare probabilmente gli ultimi acquisti per amici e parenti, ed Eretria non invidia nessuno di loro, non davvero, ma fare una pausa non le dispiacerebbe più di tanto.

Amberle ha insistito, secchiona che non è altra, per studiare quasi ininterrottamente fin dal mattino senza interruzioni né distrazioni causate dai loro compagni di Casa; i M.A.G.O. sono lontani anni luce, ma chi mai è riuscito a convincerla ad abbandonare i suoi amati libri quando ci sono esami più o meno in vista? È una ripetizione dei G.U.F.O., solo peggiore.

Wil si è quasi salvato da questa sofferenza, e solo perché per sua fortuna non condivide il dormitorio con l'attuale Caposcuola, ma a metà mattina Amberle ha approfittato dell'assenza degli altri ragazzi del loro anno per andare a svegliarlo e trascinarlo per le orecchie in Sala Comune, ancora in pigiama e mezzo addormentato; Eretria non ha potuto fare a meno di accarezzargli i capelli con fare comprensivo quando l'ha visto sgranare gli occhi davanti ai libri sparsi sul tappeto, ma è crudelmente felice di non essere l'unica a soffrire a causa della follia di Amberle.

 

Wil è sgattaiolato nelle cucine per procurare del cibo per tutti e tre (gli Elfi Domestici lo amano, è vagamente disgustoso) dopo aver saltato il pranzo, e Amberle ha finito a malapena di ingoiare l'ultimo boccone del suo sandwich quando allunga la mano verso il tomo di Storia della Magia su cui stava studiando fino a pochi minuti prima: inaccettabile.

"Molla l'osso, Principessa," la richiama subito Eretria, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca piena e piegata in una smorfia, e la testa di Wil appoggiata sulla spalla (sta per addormentarsi di nuovo, probabilmente, chissà cos'ha combinato la notte prima per essere così stanco); Amberle la guarda con aria quasi spaesata, il pizzico di irritazione per il nomignolo che le ha affibbiato al primo anno visibile come sempre nelle sue iridi, e l'altra si limita a sbuffare in risposta mentre si scrolla di dosso l'amico per alzarsi in piedi e stiracchiarsi con un verso soddisfatto. "È ora di fare una pausa, e visto che ti abbiamo assecondata fino ad ora adesso andiamo di sotto a cazzeggiare un po'," dice, Appellando dal dormitorio i loro mantelli invernali e le sciarpe rosso-oro che la madre di Wil ha fatto a maglia per tutti e tre qualche anno prima.

"Ma c'è ancora tanto da studiare!" esclama l'altra con un broncio, ma non si fa pregare più di tanto prima di imitare gli altri due e vestirsi per uscire; arrossisce un poco quando entrambi sorridono nel vederla prepararsi senza troppe storie, ed Eretria sghignazza prima di schioccarle un bacio sulle labbra senza badare al verso esasperato di Wil.

"Ci siamo guadagnati una pausa," risponde intrecciando le dita alle sue e prendendo il ragazzo a braccetto. "Andiamo avanti così e finiamo per esplodere prima degli esami, e cosa farebbe questo zotico senza di noi, mh?" continua quando escono dal ritratto e cominciano a scendere le scale, ridendo insieme all'altra quando Wil sbotta un "ehi!" offeso.

 

"Felice di aver lasciato perdere per un po' i tuoi libri?" chiede Eretria diversi minuti più tardi, dopo un'epica e sanguinosa battaglia a palle di neve che ha lasciato tutti e tre senza fiato e con le guance rosse per aver corso come pazzi al freddo, e Amberle sorride come sapeva che avrebbe fatto, mentre passa le dita tra i capelli biondi di Wil, allungandosi sull'amico per riuscire a baciarla.

"Ogni tanto hai anche tu delle buone idee," concede, ridacchiando contro la sua bocca, e l'altra rotea gli occhi prima di morderle un labbro con fare giocoso.

"Vedrò di averne qualcuna anche stanotte," ribatte.

"Oh, ragazze, avanti! Sono ancora qui!"


	2. albus/scorpius & altri

È il suo secondo Natale a casa Potter e il primo per cui anche suo padre ha deciso di accettare l'invito di Harry e Ginny per trascorrere la giornata con loro e parte del clan Weasley, e Scorpius se la sta ridendo sotto i baffi da quando sono arrivati a Grimmauld Place insieme a zia Pansy: ha un poco di esperienza in più rispetto al suo genitore, e non vede sinceramente l'ora di assistere all'ennesima schiaffo al nobile nome dei Malfoy per mano del padre del suo ragazzo. È fiero della sua discendenza, adesso, viene da una famiglia antica e importante e ormai ha smesso di incolpare Draco per ogni piccola e grande cosa che gli è successa a Hogwarts, ma immaginare l'espressione del vecchio Lucius nel vedere ciò che rimane della sua famiglia circondata da presunti traditori del sangue magico lo riempie di divertimento e non se ne sente nemmeno un po' in colpa.

 

Le prime vittime del vischio che il padrone di casa ha incantato per comparire a sorpresa nei momenti e luoghi più disparati sono lui e James: il suo vecchio compagno di Casa non esita prima di passargli un braccio intorno alle spalle per farlo chinare e schioccargli un bacio disgustosamente bavoso sulla guancia, e Scorpius fa una smorfia mentre si pulisce tra le risate generali e sotto gli occhi divertiti di suo padre, spingendo l'altra mano sul volto dell'amico per farlo allontanare. Albus sta ridacchiando da dove lo guarda sul divano che ha occupato con Lily e Rose, e non riesce a trattenersi dal fargli la lingua mentre tra sé pensa a quando sarà il loro turno.

 

Sono Teddy e Dominique a baciarsi, diversi minuti più tardi accanto all'albero addobbato che occupa un angolo della sala, e Scorpius osserva Victoire sussurrare qualcosa a Louis quando le labbra di sua sorella si separano da quelle del suo ex ragazzo. Sono passati anni da quando si sono lasciati e sono più amici di prima, ma è comunque strano pensarci: potrebbe mai mettersi con James, se lui e Albus si mollassero?

 

Zia Pansy sghignazza spudoratamente quando il vischio compare su di lei e Harry, ed è incredibilmente divertente vedere lo sguardo omicida che Draco rivolge all'altro uomo quando lo guarda appoggiare una mano sulla schiena della donna per sorreggerla mentre la fa sbilanciare con aria teatrale all'indietro e la bacia a schiocco sull'angolo della bocca: Scorpius sbuffa una risata esasperata, chiedendosi quando suo padre smetterà di fare l'idiota e deciderà di risolvere finalmente la tensione tra lui e la sua amica d'infanzia.

 

Il vischio sembra aver deciso di prendere di mira Albus: a distanza di minuti, una dopo l'altra, viene baciato da Rose, Dominique e Lily, ed è con lo stesso fare teatrale di suo padre che si lascia cadere stancamente sul bracciolo della poltrona occupata da suo fratello, grugnendo una risata quando il suo nuovo apparente fan numero uno compare tra la sua testa e quella di James. Rotea gli occhi quando l'altro ragazzo gli arruffa i capelli, e si asciuga anche lui la guancia con aria schifata dopo aver ricevuto a sua volta un bacio bavoso dall'ex Grifondoro.

No, pensa Scorpius con sicurezza dando uno sguardo a Victoire e Dominique prima di tornare a osservare il suo ragazzo, non potrebbe mai mettersi con James o chiunque altro se Albus lo lasciasse: non potrebbe mai volere un'altra persona dopo aver avuto lui.

 

Sono passare un paio d'ore quando il vischio compare un'altra volta sulla sua testa, mentre sta discutendo con Lily dell'ultima partita del Puddlemere United, ed è con un sorriso che accetta il bacio che l'amica gli posa sulla punta del naso e glielo restituisce con affetto sulla fronte: non gli è sfuggito come la ragazza abbia fatto lo stesso gesto anche con Albus e James, e sapere che l'amica lo consideri come un altro dei suoi fratelli gli riscalda il cuore come ogni volta.

 

C'è una regola riguardo al vischio incantato, a casa Potter: chiunque ci finisca sotto deve per forza baciarsi, come e dove a propria scelta, ma l'altra faccia della medaglia è che tutti gli altri non possono farlo finché l'incantesimo non svanisce da sé. A quanto pare, anni prima, Ron aveva baciato senza pensarci la guancia di sua sorella quando il vischio non era in vista, e avevs dovuto farsi zittire con un incantesimo da sua moglie per ore perché ogni volta che apriva bocca per parlare la sua voce veniva trasformata in un miagolio imbarazzante: tutte le persone all'epoca presenti hanno senza dubbio imparato la lezione, e Scorpius sa che Albus non rischierà la faccia davanti a suo fratello prima del tempo, ma non può negare di essere impaziente quando il tempo continua a scorrere e il vischio non compare nonostante sia al fiancp del ragazzo da quando ha baciato Lily.

 

Stanno aiutando a ripulire la cucina quando le braccia di Albus si stringono intorno alla sua vita e Scorpius sente le labbra dell'altro ragazzo posarsi sulla sua nuca, e l'unica cosa a cui pensa quando si volta nel suo abbraccio per baciarlo come vuole fare da quando è arrivato insieme suo padre è 'finalmente'.

"Buon Natale, Corey," mormora Albus contro la sua guancia, poco più tardi, e Scorpius ridacchia mentre ricambia il suo augurio con la bocca premuta sulla sua tempia.


	3. amberle/eretria

 

Eretria non vuole 'davvero' essere il Grinch della situazione, ma ne ha onestamente le scatole piene del cosiddetto spirito natalizio che da metà novembre ha invaso la città e soprattutto l'appartamento che condivide con la sua ragazza. La prima cosa che vede ogni mattina sono le lucine colorate che Amberle ha insistito per appendere al soffitto nella loro camera da letto (sono allegre e non troppo violente, grazie al cielo, ma le manca il bianco sporco e rilassante della parete quando apre gli occhi) e la prima che sente è la canzoncina di turno che Amberle ha messo a volume fin troppo alto in cucina mentre prepara la colazione per entrambe accompagnando le parole dell'artista del giorno con la sua voce; e davvero, Eretria morirebbe per lei, ma 'cantare' non è proprio per niente parte dell'elenco di cose che l'altra ragazza è in grado di fare senza problemi.

Se fosse una cosa solo ed esclusivamente mattutina, comunque, non avrebbe grossi problemi a stringere i denti e sopportare più o meno in silenzio, ma no, non lo è: sta subendo la tortura dello splendido 'spirito natalizio' in continuazione e ovunque vada, e gli unici momenti di tranquillità che riesce a ritagliarsi nel corso della giornata sono quelli in cui dorme o quelli in cui lavora al bar con Wil (che ha provato solo il primo giorno, e solo per una manciata di minuti, a coinvolgerla a cantare delle vecchie hit natalizie prima di essere minacciato di evisceramento con un cucchiaino di plastica e saggiamente rinunciare).

 

Manca poco più di una settimana al venticinque dicembre, ed Eretria è a un passo dall'utilizzare tappi per le orecchie 24/7 per evitare di sentire un altro verso su desideri e amore e felicità e salvatori e angeli e Natale, quando si sveglia con una brillante idea per poter sopravvivere in presenza di Amberle senza rischiare di perdere del tutto la testa: è una cosa stupida e ovvia e avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi giorni interi di sofferenza se solo ci avesse pensato prima e si schiaffeggia mentalmente per non esserci arrivata prima, ma ora che ha finalmente un piano per salvare le sue povere orecchie si sente quasi euforica.

Ha un sorriso stampato sul volto quando entra nella cucina invasa dal gracchiante terribilmente fuori tempo di Amberle, e quasi esulta quando al primo colpo riesce a interromperlo come aveva immaginato; la sua ragazza fa un verso sorpreso quando preme la bocca contro la sua, diversamente dal solito, prima di aver inalato il suo caffè, ed Eretria quasi piange dalla gioia.

"Buongiorno, Principessa," le dice quando si allontana, e il silenzio stupito di Amberle è senza dubbio la cosa migliore che ha sentito nelle ultime settimane.

 

Amberle naturalmente scopre il suo piano nel giro di mezza giornata, ed Eretria è divertita ed esasperata in ugual misura quando si rende conto che la sua ragazza ha deciso di cominciare a cantare anche fuori casa apposta per ricevere più baci possibili da lei.


End file.
